Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is a character in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She is the third golden ticket winner and she is a gum chewer. Background Appearance In the 1971 adaptation, she has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a red belt, blue pants, shoes, and a blue blouse. In the 2005 adaptation she wears a light blue track suit and sneakers. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality In the 1971 adaptation, she is extremely talkative, brash, cynical, impatient and hot headed, she is annoyed with Veruca Salt's whining. In the 2005 adaptation she is competitive, rude, and boastful. She is mean to Charlie Bucket by calling him a loser. Appearance Live-action productions 1971 Adaptation Violet is first seen being interviewed in her hometown Miles City, Montana after she found the third golden ticket. She rudely interupted her father while he was interviewed and she explained that she's a gum chewer normally and she heard about the tickets she laid off the gum switched to candy bars instead, and now she's right back on gum she chews gum all day except at meal times when sticks it behind her ear. Her mother chides her and she shoots back. She continues explaining about her chewing gum that she's been chewing it for three months solid and it's a world record, the record was beaten by her best friend Corniela. She puts the gum back and her mouth continues chewing after she finished her interview, Slugworth whispers in Violet's ear. Later outside the chocolate factory Violet and her father are interviewed again, and she stretches the gum much to her father's annoyance. When Violet introduced herself to Willy Wonka and he welcomed her then she asked what kind of gum he has he replied charming. Then they come into the factory, Violet asked her father when she will get her chocolate her father tells her to take her coat first. Violet is the first to sign the contract and her father stops her and tells her not to sign anything. Violet signs the contract anyway and give the pen to Augustus. Wonka pulled a dead end hallway trick and it was crammed as they all struggled to get out. As the group came into the chocolate Violet among with Veruca are seen pushing and shoving while walking down the stairs. Violet is enjoying the gum and Willy Wonka tosses the gummy bears off the tree then Violet catches one of them. Violet among with the others realize the river is chocolate. After Willy Wonka explained about the Oompa Loompas Veruca whined that she want's an Oompa Loompa and an annoyed Violet yells at Veruca to can it and calls her a nit. After Augustus falls in the chocolate river and getting sucked into the pipe, Violet looks on and she says that he's blocking all the chocolate. After Augustus's demise they all go on the Wonkatania, when Wonka gives Mrs Teavee a rainbow drops she tells to suck them and spit them into seven different colors. Violet says spitting's a dirty habit while picking her nose and he responds that he knows a worst one. As the the group goes into the tunnel Violet gets scared as the boat trip gets scary. Then the boat stopped in front of the Inventing Room and they were warned by Wonka not to to touch anything. When Wonka placed his arm to test the pot and lets out a yelp and Violet asked if it's too hot he replied that it's far too cold. Violet was giving two everlasting gobstobbers much to Veruca's anger and complained that she wants another one. Violet shots back at her to stop squawking and call her a twit and they're told by Wonka that everbody has had one and one is enough for everbody. Then Wonka shows them the comtraption, and the magic meal course dinner gum. Violet takes the gum, Wonka tried to warn about it but she ignored him and her father tells not to do anything stupid she lets out an exasperated sigh. She had a three course dinner while chewing the gum however, the dessert comes up and her face begins to change to purple which shocks her father and the others. Wonka says it always goes wrong when it comes to the dessert, then Violet begins to blow up like a blueberry and her father was furious at Wonka. The Oompa-Loompas rolled Violet to the juicing room after singing their song. Then she wasn't seen again afterwards. 2005 Adaptation Animated productions ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 2005 Video game adaptation 2013 Musical Relationships Quotes :to, Veruca Salt'' "Can it, you nit! Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Characters by Roald Dahl Category:Live-action characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Characters in video games Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Tomboys Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heroes